Aspects of the present disclosure relate to digital image comparison.
Users sometimes take multiple photographs of the same scene, later discarding one or more photographs of the particular scene. Determining which photographs to discard and which photographs to keep can include comparing photographs of the same scene. Image viewing applications may allow viewing a single image or photograph at time, thus images of the same scene are compared by flipping back and forth between images, where only one image is displayed on the screen at any given time. A user may also open multiple instances of an image viewing application and minimizing the window for each of the instances so that the images may be viewed at the same time.